A variety of eyewear assemblies adopted to protect eyes in the conventional art are usually configured to have respective temples connected at a frame combined with functional lenses, such as eye-protective sunglasses used for welding purpose. When being worn, the temples are placed upon the user's ears so as to provide safety to a user at work. However, after a period of working, the user usually needs to take off the eyewear from time to time. Then, the protective eyewear is put back again to allow the user to continue working, which is inconvenient for the user. On the other hand, for users working in a noisy environment, earplugs are usually plugged into ears for protection so as to prevent injury caused during long working hours.